Festa!
by Mione11
Summary: o Tyson e o Kenny descobriram o dia do aniversário do Kai(to re-postando essa fic,Ah! e eu troquei o traço por 3 pontos :P)


Antes de começar eu só vou dizer que essa fic acontece depois de G-Revolution e que os traços()significam mudança de cena : P e o que está entre ( ) na fic é um comentário idiota meu...

FESTA!

anda Kenny!

eu não posso fazer isso Tyson!

Tyson estava enchendo a paciência do Kenny faziam umas duas horas,isso porque ele falou que conseguiu algumas informações bem interessantes nos dados da ALB,finalmente depois de tanto falar,o Tyson convenceu o Kenny e eles foram ver o que tinha l�,Tyson viu que tinham várias informações sobre quase todo mundo que tinha participado de algum campeonato (os nomes não estavam em ordem,e tinham informações como endereço,aniversário e essas coisas todas) então eles passaram pelos nomes do Daichi,do Ray,do Max,do Tyson e...

Tyson:-para aí Kenny!

Eles estavam diante das informações de um certo garoto de cabelos cinza...

Kenny:-o aniversário do Kai!

Tyson:-em uma semana!

Tyson olha com cara de quem teve uma idéia

Kenny:-o que você vai fazer?

Tyson não ouviu o que o Kenny disse porque a essa hora ele já estava no telefone contando tudo pro Max,ele e o Kenny ouviram o plano do Tyson e acharam que o Kai provavelmente ia matar eles,mas acabaram concordando,logo depois ele falou com o Ray,que achou que o Kai ia ficar louco de raiva,mas que por isso mesmo concordou,eles combinaram que ia ser na casa do Tyson que eles iam fazer tudo...

No dia todas as equipes que eles tinham convidado estavam l�,nisso chegou o Kai...

Kai odiava aniversários,principalmente o seu,porque todos os anos o avô dele e o Bóris se vestiam de palhaço e isso seria bem ruim pra qualquer um...,ele se sentiu melhor quando o Kenny ligou e disse que tinha uma coisa que ele e os outros tinham que ver(,Kai estranhou o barulho que estava no fundo,mas aí o Kenny disse que eles estavam na casa do Tyson),mas quando ele abriu a porta da casa do Tyson teve a sensação de que preferia ver o Boris e o seu avô com aqueles narizes gigantes e vermelhos,cantando músicas da XUXA...

Assim que ele entrou um monte de gente gritou "SURPRESA!" e lá no fundo o Daichi gritou ainda mais alto do que de costume:

MONTINHO NO KAI!

Todos:-ÊÊÊ!

Todos os convidados voam pra cima do Kai

Kai(que já tinha escapado do bolo de gente e imaginou de quem foi essa idéia):-TYSON!

Tyson:-foi o Kenny eu juro!

EU?foi você quem me encheu pra descobrir essas coisas!

Kai olha com cara de quem vai matar os dois,enquanto eles ainda discutiam,de repente o Kenny vê um palco gigantesco onde aparece a Ming-Ming,ele sai correndo,então ele subiu no palco mas foi pego pelos seguranças e tentava se livrar deles com todas as forças,ele foi expulso mas tentou subir de novo gritando "eu te amo" pra Ming-Ming

Longe dali Max foi tomar um refrigerante quando viu um pote enorme de açúcar...

Max:-Legal!

E vira o pote todo de uma vez

quero mais doce!

Max saiu feito um zumbi atrás de mais açúcar,a te que ele encontrou o Daichi e o Joseph brigando por um saco cheio de balas...

Max:-DOCE!

Os dois olham assustados para o Max que está com cara de bobo, e o Max começa a correr atrás deles que gritava que tinha um "maníaco do doce" atrás deles...

Kai estava quase enforcando Tyson quando chegaram o Tala e o Garland,trocando "elogios"

Tala:-parece que uma vaca lambeu seu cabelo!

Garland:-você se penteia sem olhar no espelho ou é vesgo mesmo?

Kai:-será que eu posso tentar matar esse idiota em paz?

Os três começam a brigar e Kai solta Tyson que sai de lá o mais rápido possível

Ray estava conversando com a Mariah quando alguém fala com ele:

oi Ray,faz tempo não?

oi Salima!

Então Ray apresenta as duas,que não gostaram muito uma da outra(ciúmes do Ray?imagina...)então elas começam a brigar,a discussão aumenta e as suas pegam suas beyblades e vão lá pra fora,todos os outros seguem elas.

Ray:-calma meninas '

As duas:CALABACA RAY!

Sailma:-não fala assim com ele! Só eu posso porque ele é meu!

As duas começam a lutar e no meio daquela confusão,o Ray tenta fugir mas o Lee e o Kane não deixam

Lee:-você não sai daqui...

Kane:-enquanto essa luta não acabar

(Na verdade o Lee estava torcendo pra Salima ganhar porque assim ele ficaria com a Mariah,e o Kane queria que a Mariah ganhasse pra ele poder ficar com a Salima),então eles amarraram e amordaçaram o Ray até ele ficar parecendo uma múmia...

Tyson viu que todos estavam lá fora menos o Kai,que estava encostado num canto(isso depois dele ter literalmente chutado o Garland e o Tala de lá) segurando alguma coisa,e o Tyson foi ver o que ele estava fazendo.Enquanto isso Kai estava numa dúvida cruel:

será que eu entrego isso pra ela ou não?pensava ele enquanto segurava um cartão em forma de coração com a foto da Hillary,quando alguém atrás dele disse:

ah!que bonitinho!

Mas não era ela,era o idiota do Tyson

Tyson:-deixa eu ver!

nunca!

Mas o Tyson foi mais rápido e roubou o cartão dele

agora eu vou dizer pra ela que fui eu que fiz!

Ele ia sair correndo mas o Kai meteu o pé na frente e o Tyson caiu de cara no chão,então Kai também saiu correndo,só que Tyson puxou o cachecol dele e ele também caiu e os dois começaram a brigar

Tyson:-VOCÊ,NÃO VAI GANHAR DE MIM NESSA!

Disse ele puxando(e quase enforcando) o Kai pelo cachecol

Kai:-AH,EU VOU SIM!

Dizia ele tentando sair do lugar...

Joseph e Daichi fugiam desesperadamente,enquanto ainda disputavam as balas,sem perceber eles foram de encontro ao Kenny,que ainda tentava passar por cima dos seguranças

Os dois:-SAI DA FRENTEEEEEEEE...

POF!

Foi um "encontrão" tão forte que os três ficaram caídos no chão meio tontos,Max chega,pega o pacote enche a boca de balas e volta ao normal

Max:-ué o que aconteceu aqui?

Então ele olha para o chão e vê um monte de balas

legal!

Pega tudo e vai embora feliz da vida deixando os três lá e a Ming-Ming com cara de tonta.

Salima e Mariah tinham empatado,e como as duas beyblades estavam acabadas elas queriam que o Ray decidisse com qual das duas ele ia ficar,mas quando todo mundo olhou para onde estava o Ray,ele já tinha fugido(não me perguntem como!),e estava bem longe,então Mariah e Salima saíram correndo atrás do Ray,com o Lee e o Kane correndo atrás delas.

Kane:-SALIMAAAAA!

Lee:-MARIAHHH!

Todos iam sair correndo atrás deles pra ver o que ia acontecer,mas aí o avô do Tyson apareceu e disse que já estava na hora do parabéns e eles entraram,enquanto isso Tyson arrastava o Kai pro meio da mesa,os dois ainda queriam brigar por causa da foto mas resolveram deixar isso pra depois,quando estava tudo pronto o Kai tentou escapar por baixo da mesa,mas o Tyson conseguiu puxar ele pra cima e na hora que o Kai vai apagar as velas(a essa hora ele já estava imaginado como se vingar do Tyson)o Tyson dá um tapão na cabeça do Kai,que acaba indo de cara no bolo,fazendo todo mundo rir

Tyson:-HAHAHAHA,bem feito!

Kai:-TYSON!

Então o Kai começa a espancar o Tyson

Todos:O . O'

Com isso todo mundo achou melhor ir embora,deixando o Daichi, o Joseph e o Kenny Caídos l�,o Max com cara de bobo alegre e o Kai socando o Tyson.

Bem longe dali...

Mariah e Salima:RAYYY!

Lee:-MARIAH!

Kane:-SALIMA!


End file.
